


Waiting Game

by Y0_mama



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Reality, First Time, M/M, POC Cecil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, lil bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0_mama/pseuds/Y0_mama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things for a couple to expect  during their first time: Nervousness...Akwardness....a white box?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

Beta by OnnaMurcielago666 

Cecil casually walked on the sidewalk that lead to his boyfriend's house. Well, he tried to at least, though there was nothing casual about his fast paced steps that frightened practically every bird and squirrel he passed. Cecil was a bit excited to see his boyfriend today ; well,...more excited than usual. After six months of going out, Carlos had finally asked Cecil if he wanted to have sex, though...not so much as asked. More like mumble it under his breathe, which of course led to Cecil saying what and before he knew it he suddenly had a bunch of scientific research papers pushed into his face as Carlos stuttered out what sounded to be a practice speech about sex and how it can be beneficial to couples. 

Cecil chuckled. He loved how nervous his boyfriend would get at times. It was one of the traits he noticed when they first met during senior year of school. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Carlos entering his biology class with his perfect hair, and delicate, toned brown body. The second those big brown eyes locked on to his, Cecil knew his heart was in trouble. And for a while he thought the feeling was mutual. During his first few weeks of school, Cecil constantly caught Carlos trying to sneak looks at him in class. One day, he spotted Carlos coming towards his table and his heart almost leaped out of his chest. 

Carlos, handsome face and perfect body, stood in front of him and Cecil resisted letting out a pleased moan as the scent of lavender suddenly entered his nose.

“I hope this doesn't come off as rude.” Carlos said. He's voice shaking a bit. “But we don't have a lot of people who look like you from where I'm from.”

“Oh?” Cecil said as he casually brushed a stray hair behind his ear. “First time meeting a Filipino?”

“Uh no.” Carlos said while looking rather confused. “ I was referring to your white hair and purple eyes. They're really unusual.”

“Oh...” Cecil said now feeling rather embarrassed. 

“Yeah, it's really amazing.”

Cecil suddenly perked up.

“I-I was wondering if you would let me study you. I wouldn't do any weird or harmful test or anything. Just ask you a few questions about where you come from and...stuff.” Carlos ended as he nervously scratch the back of his neck.

Cecil smiled. Sure it wasn't a date but it was a chance for them to get to know each other.

After that day, their relationship slowly turned from classmates, to friends, to now lovers...well soon to be lover after today. Cecil short little trip down memory lane reminded him how important today was especially for Carlos. It would be his and Carlos first time together, but for Carlos it would be his first time ever. Carlos had never had sex before, be it with a man or a woman. In fact, Carlos had mention that Cecil was his very first boyfriend. With that in mind Cecil knew not to expect much from their first time.

It not like Cecil expected sex with Carlos to be awful, just that he had sex with at least 2 first timers in the past, and had even been one himself, and all three times had been both awkward and uncomfortable. On top of that Carlos got flustered the first time they held hands and the first time they kissed, so he could only imagine how nervous the boy was going be during their 'first time'. However, Cecil didn't really care how bad or embarrassing the sex was going to be. He loved Carlos and no amount of awkward sex could change that. 

However, as the more experience person, Cecil would eventually have to take it upon himself to teach Carlos how to truly please someone in bed. Though, he would save those lessons for later. Today, Cecil just wanted Carlos to have complete control over his body. He wanted to get Carlos comfortable with just the act of sex before he started giving out 'hints' of what felt good and what didn't. If everything went according to plan hopefully he would have Carlos feeling comfortable enough to use toys by next month.

Cecil chuckled to himself. He could only imagine the look on Carlos face once he takes him to his first sex store.

Cecil finally arrived at the front door of his boyfriend's home. He rung the door bell and waited patiently for it to open. He heard a sudden rush of footsteps coming from within the house before the door finally opened revealing an out of breathe Carlos.

“Cecil, you're finally...” Carlos words drifted off as his eyes traveled down the white-haired teen's physique.

Cecil gladly took in his boyfriend's gaze. He purposely put on his most form fitting of black tank tops along with his tightest pair of black pants. He knew the look not only showed off his physique but also brought out his purple eyes and white hair that Carlos was so fascinated by.

“Uh...um...come in.” Carlos finally said after breaking out of the trance Cecil jeans seemed to had put him under.

Cecil walked inside. He had been to Carlos's house many times before, however this time was different as it was only the two of them.

“So,” Cecil began as he turned his hungry eyes towards Carlos. “you said your parent's will be gone all weekend?” 

“Yeah, they're visiting some relatives in Nicaragua for the next 3 days.” Carlos' cheeks then began to grow red. “So...um...about tonight. I've been looking online and doing a lot of research about the best ways to...” 

Cecil quickly walked up to Carlos and silence his babbling with a gently kiss on the lips.

“Carlos,” Cecil gently whispered as he pulled away from his boyfriend's lips. “Forget about your silly research and studies. Tonight, just let your body do the talking and let things come naturally.”

Carlos eyes widened, appearing as if he was thinking over Cecil's words. Then he frowned. 

“No. Look Cecil, I know this isn't your first time having sex and you have a lot more knowledge about it than I do.” There was now a deep blush staining Carlo's cheeks but despite his flustered state he continued to look Cecil in the eyes. “I just....I just want tonight to be special. I want it to be, especially for you. Since you're my first...you know...love.” 

Cecil eyes lit up. He knew that he was a first of a lot of things for Carlos...but first love? That before him, there had been no one who had ever captured the young scientist heart. 

“I know it seems really weird, geeky, and maybe even stupid but I'm comfortable with research and studies and if we're going to do this, then I want to be comfortable.”

“Carlos, I'm sorry.” Cecil apologized. “I promised you that you could do what ever you wanted tonight and I'm going to keep my word.”

Cecil pulled the taller teen's body towards him causing Carlos to let out a nervous gulp. 

“So, where do we start?”  
___

The two boys entered Carlos' bedroom, a room Cecil had quite grown familiar with. It looked the same as usual. Blue painted walls, a long table in the back of the room that was covered with textbooks and beakers, and a long huge white mirror that hung on the wall across from Carlos' bed. There was one thing out of the ordinary though. A small, plastic, white box that laid next to bed. Cecil had never seen it in Carlos' room before but thought nothing of it. Probably just new storage for Carlos' test tubes or something. 

Cecil began to take off his tank top. He heard a loud gasp coming from his boyfriend as he pulled the clothing off his head.

“What's wrong?” Cecil asked.

“Y-Your getting undressed.” Carlos stuttered.

“Well, of course I am. That is unless you planned on having clothed sex.” Cecil teased.

“No, it's not that. It was that I wanted to be the one who undressed you.” Carlos voice ended almost in a whisper but it was still loud enough for Cecil to hear.

Cecil mentally cursed at himself. He was still trying to do things his way.

“Sorry, about that.” Cecil said as he slowly sat down on the bed. “I was getting ahead of myself.”

Cecil slowly waved his right leg toward Carlos. “You can still take off my pants if you want. They are, after all, what covers the most important parts.”

Carlos' eyes lit up and he approached Cecil's pants like a moth to a flame. With trembling hands he unzipped the front of the man's jeans. Carlos gasped when he saw a bit of Cecil pink shaft peeking out between the zippers. 

“You...don't...wear underwear?” Carlos choked out.

“No...problem?” Cecil said with a mischievous grin.

“N-No.” Carlos pulled off the rest of the Cecil's pants now making him completely naked. 

Carlos looked over Cecil's body in awe. The teen's body was completely pale with very little signs of hair appearing on his legs or chest. Carlos' eyes centered on Cecil's limp penis that was laying in between his white curly pubes. Unknowingly, Carlos licked his lips causing a tiny shiver to run down Cecil's spine. He wasn't quite use to his boyfriend gazing at him with such a lustful look in his eyes. 

“Now, it's your turn.” Cecil said as he began to grabbed for Carlos shirt but was blocked by the taller teen's hands.

“No, wait. I'll get them off myself.” Carlos then turned his head away from Cecil's. “I tend to get a bit too excited when you touch me.”

Carlos pulled off his white t-shirt and Cecil was instantly exposed to a glorious set of brown abs. He swear for the life of him that he couldn't understand how this would be the Carlos' first time having sex. He had the face of angel and a body of an Olympian. Surely, there had to have been people before him throwing themselves at the young scientist. 

Next, Carlos took of his jeans. 

“Damn.” Cecil said while staring at his boyfriend's penis. It hung, slightly half erect, between Carlos' legs, the tawny coloring of the shaft contrasting nicely with the teen's thick black hair. However, what impressed Cecil the most was the thickness of his cock. It wasn't even fully erected and already Cecil could tell it was thicker than any of his previous boyfriends'. 

Cecil felt his own member awakening and he looked up at Carlos, eyes filled with desire.

“Can we fuck now?” Cecil almost begged. 

“No.”

Cecil pouted.

“I just want to go over a few things first.” Carlos said while smiling at his upset boyfriend. “For example, I need for you to choose a safety word.”

“Safety word?” Cecil questioned. “Carlos, I'm pretty sure we are not going to be-.”

“Please, just pick one. Do it for me.” Carlos said while giving Cecil the dreaded puppy eyes, a method he always used to get out of past arguments.” 

“Okay, fine.” Cecil almost wanted to chuckle a bit. He didn't know what Carlos had looked up online for him to think it was necessary for them to be using a safety word. Cecil knew you only really needed one if your partner couldn't handle anymore physical activity or BDSM related things. He was sure Carlos didn't have anything planned that was out of the ordinary, poor thing probably didn't even know what BDSM was. However, Cecil would play along. 

“Khoshekh.” Cecil finally said.

“'Khoshekh'?” Carlos asked. “You mean that hideous, weird cat your neighbor owns?” 

“Oh, Khoshekh is actually quite cute once you get to know him.” Cecil retorted. “Besides Khoshekh is a perfect code for a safety word. I mean it's not a name I say often.”

Carlos just shrugged before bending over to open the small plastic box beside the bed. He pulled out a mid-size bottle with what look like to be some clear gel inside it. Cecil try to see what else was in the plastic container but Carlos closed the box before he could get a good look.

Cecil looked back at the bottle in Carlos' hand and panicked when he saw the words 'massage oil' written on it. 

“Um...Carlos, I hope you are aware that massage oils doesn't really make for good lubricant.”

Carlos frowned.

“Give me some credit, Cecil. I'm a virgin but not stupid. I'm not using this for lube. I actually plan on giving you a massage.” 

“A massage and sex? Pinch me, I think I might be in heaven.” Cecil turned around on the bed and gave his ass a slight shake just for Carlos' pleasure. “Well, get to it then.” 

Carlos was caught in a bit of a stupor due to the sight Cecil's plump cheeks but he quickly snapped out of it. He opened the bottle and poured a small amount of oil in his left palm. He then set the bottle on the floor before rubbing the liquid on the center of Cecil's back.

Cecil let out a pleased moan as he felt Carlos' calloused, warm hands knead into his skin. He felt knots he never knew he even had beginning to unloosen and his body slowly started to relax. Carlos poured more of the oil into his hands and begin to move lower. 

Cecil let out a tiny whimper as he now felt Carlos' hands rubbing the cheeks of his ass. They rubbed deeply into his butt, hard enough that Cecil could feel the tips of Carlos' nails in his flesh. 

“I know a massage may not be the ideal way to start off foreplay.” Carlos said before pouring another amount of oil into his hand. “But I really want to make sure you're completely relax before we start...getting into things.”

Cecil gasp as he felt Carlos pull his cheeks apart. His most private of areas was now completely expose to his boyfriend's hungry eyes.

“Ah, Cecil. It's so beautiful back here.” Carlos said in awe as he stared down in between the pale teen's ass cheeks. “Is so pink and practically hairless, and your hole is twitching every so slightly. It's..fascinating.”

“C-C-Carlos!” Cecil shouted as he felt one of the man's fingers thrust experimentally into his slit. The man was now combining two of Cecil's most favorite things, assplay and dirty talking, and Cecil was pretty sure Carlos wasn't even aware of it, the beautiful bastard.

“Uh, sorry, Cecil. I was going a bit too far.” Carlos pulled his finger out and Cecil resisted moaning at the lost. “I did say I wasn't going to use the oil to prepare you...however...”

Carlos effortlessly turned Cecil onto his back, revealing both Cecil flushed face and now fully erected penis. Carlos traveled his still oil covered hands up Cecil's stomach before attacking the boy's pink perk nipples.

Cecil choked out something that sounded similar to Carlos' name as he felt his boyfriend pinched and rubbed both of the tiny nubs between his firm fingers. How did the man know that guys could be turned on by having their nipples played with too? Did he find out by practicing on himself. 

Cecil let out a heated groan as a wonderful image of Carlos playing with his nipple suddenly entered his mind. While a pleasant thought, Cecil quickly erased the image from his head. He was already being driven to his breaking point and he didn't want to come embarrassingly due to some lewd thought. 

“C-Carlos, can we please fuck n...ngh...now.” Cecil panted out. He was now gripping the bedsheets tightly in his hand as he felt Carlos' ministrations getting rougher. 

“Just a few more minutes. There are some other things I would like to try first.” Carlos didn't even bother to look at Cecil as he said this. His eyes was too focused on his boyfriend's body and the way it would shake with every tweak and pull he gave to the man's nipples.

Cecil looked up at Carlos, whose face was beginning to sweat and whose perfect hair was starting to get plaster over the front of his face. His eyes was glazed over with lust but with what also looked like to be determination. Cecil had only seen him wear such a focused looked when working on one of his experiments. It was a bit weird being giving the same look as one of Carlos' favorite test samples but, and Cecil hated to admit it, it was also a bit of a turn on. 

Carlos slid his hands off Cecil's now reddened nipples causing the man to sigh in relief. Cecil was sure that any more stimulation would have had driven him mad. Carlos' hands slid down Cecil's stomach and toward his groin.

When they neared the man's pink stiff cock, Cecil let out a tiny whimper. He didn't think he could handle  
Carlos stroking his penis at the moment without coming to a shameful end. 

However, Carlos didn't go for the man's penis. Instead his slid his hand's under Cecil's bottom before crouching down and effortlessly pulling the man's body towards him. Carlos then spread apart the cheeks that were now in front of his face.

“Carlos?” Cecil tried to asked but couldn't. His brain cells was too busy pumping adrenaline to help Cecil form a full sentence. But it seem like he didn't need to ask as his body appeared to know exactly what Carlos was planning to do. He felt his heart thumping wildly against his chest. His breathing now harsh and coming out quicker than usually.

Carlos smiled at Cecil. Cecil could barely see it, as his now pre-come dripping cock was blocking parts of Carlos' face, but he could tell it was a lecherous smile, a smile probably more suited for a hungry wolf who just found his next meal. 

Carlos opened his mouth and Cecil briefly saw the man's pink thick tongue before it disappeared within his ass crack.

“Oh god!” Cecil shouted as he felt the hot wet organ sliding inside the split of his cheeks. His boyfriend's tongue lapping and trusting against the inner parts of his ass, leaving a thick trail of saliva wherever it went.

Rimming. Cecil never experience it but he always wanted to. His previous boyfriend's were always too scared to put anything into his ass that wasn't a finger, toy, or cock. Yet, here was virginal Carlos, nose deep in his ass without any sign of hesitation. It was truly- Cecil's brain froze as he felt Carlos' tongue tap experimentally at the entrance of his asshole before sliding into the opening with ease. Cecil felt his heart stopped before letting out a hoarse cry as the appendage went deep inside him. 

“Carlos, Carlos, Carlos...” Was all Cecil could mumbling as he felt that wonderful thick tongue spread his hole wide open. It was a tight passage but that didn't stop Carlos from trusting rapidly into his boyfriend's entrance. His hot and wet tongue coating ever bit of flesh he could get to.

“Wonderful Carlos...beautiful Carlos. So wet...so hot.” Cecil mind was in a haze. He never knew having a tongue inside him could feel so good. He skin was on fire and his cock was practically squirting out pre-cum. Some of which was even getting into Carlos' hair. 

Speaking of which, Cecil had grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's gorgeous locks and attempted to pull Carlos' face deeper inside his ass. Carlos' tongue was absolutely wonderful but it still wasn't deep enough to get to the spot that would cause Cecil to see stars. 

Carlos gave a final few short thrusts inside Cecil before pulling his face away from his boyfriend's lovely asshole.

“No!.” Cecil whined. Not at all embarrassed at sounding like a bratty child who just got his favorite toy taken away. He weakly grabbed for his boyfriend's head, trying to put it back at the place it belonged, but Carlos easily avoided his attempts. 

“Sorry, hun, but my tongue can go only go so far.” Carlos said with smirk so conceited that Cecil felt like smacking the cockiness right out of his face.

Cecil pouted but his eyes then traveled down to his boyfriend's cock and he smiled. It seemed that the rimming session had quite an effect on Carlos as well. His brown cock was now looking a bit red. It's pre-cum dripping down all the way to man's heavy ball sack as it pointed straight towards the ceiling. 

“Fuck now?” Cecil said with his eyes still on his boyfriend's magnificent piece.

“Not yet.”

Cecil shot his head up so fast that he swear he heard something snap. 

“What!” He whined

Carlos said nothing as he bent over his boyfriend and grabbed a hold of his pink shaft. Cecil let out a tiny mewl as he felt the warmth of Carlos' hand on the base of his penis. Carlos then took his cock and rubbed it into Cecil's. 

“Ah!” Cecil gasped in pleasure as he felt Carlos thicker cock grinding into his. The head of their penises continuously bumped into each other causing Cecil's body to shutter and the sticky seeds of their cocks to mix together. 

“Th-This is amazing.” Carlos groaned as he shifted his hand to make their penises rub even harder into each other. “I never knew that rubbing our cocks together could feel so good and look at how beautiful they look. Your pale, pink cock rubbing against my redden brown one. Our already hot flesh creating an even hotter fire between us. Our shafts wet and coated in our-” 

“Carlos, please!” Cecil shouted. He couldn't take it anymore. His mind was in a haze, his body over-stimulated, and his penis was throbbing angrily-practically screaming at his body that it was at it limit. And then here was Carlos, with his unknowingly use of dirty talk, almost sending him over the edge. 

Cecil wanted to cum so badly but not by his boyfriend's hands. He needed Carlos' cock in him and he needed now. God, he wished he had masturbated before hand but how could he have known that Carlos was going to be so good. 

“Carlos...please.” Cecil begged.

Carlos smiled but this time,unlike his previous ones, this smile actually looked sincere. He let go of their penises and Cecil gave a sigh of relief. Carlos then grabbed something else out of the small plastic box. Cecil didn't have enough energy to look down to see what that man was grabbing, but he was hoping it was lube for Carlos to finally fuck him with.

Carlos lifted away from the box. Cecil still couldn't see what Carlos had pulled from the white container as it was now tightly fisted in the man's right hand. 

“Don't worry, baby. I'll give you what you want.” Carlos then moved towards Cecil head and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Cecil sighed in content from both the kiss and after hearing he was finally going to get fucked. 

“But not yet.” With his left hand, Carlos grabbed one of Cecil's wrist. He loosened his right hand, revealing the metal hand cuffs he was covering, and cuffed Cecil wrist to one of the bars on the bed's headboard. 

“What the hell?” Cecil screamed as he try to moved his free arm out of reach from Carlos, but it was to no avail. Carlos quickly caught and cuffed to the headboard a few bars down from the other hand.

Cecil glared at his boyfriend who was now nervously backing away from him. 

“I know you're angry.” Carlos quickly dodge an attempted kick to his head. “But I need you to stay perfectly still for the next thing I'm about to do.” 

Cecil watched as Carlos went into that damn white box again. Carlos pulled out a white tube and Cecil's anger lessen once he saw the words lubricant written on the container. However, the bottle of lube wasn't the only thing Carlos pulled out of the box. In his other hand was a small, long, thin tube, looking to be made out of complete metal. 

Carlos set the thin rod on the bed. He opened the tube of lubricant and began to pour a hefty amount of it onto his fingers. 

Cecil didn't know whether to be excited or scared. On one hand, Carlos lubing up his finger meant he was possibly going to prepare Cecil for penetration. However, Carlos had just told him 'not yet', so what else could his boyfriend have in mind. Also, how did that tiny rod play into all of this.

Carlos took his lube coated fingers and begin to rub the gel across the head of Cecil's cock.

“AH!” Cecil screamed in pleasure as he felt Carlos' thumb rub in a circular motion on the tip of his penis. He gave out an even louder scream as he felt the digit play extra attention the slit of his cock. 

“You're trying....to kill me...aren't you?” Cecil said through raspy pants.

“Cecil, baby, do you remember your safety word?” Carlos asked.

“I...I...” Cecil's eyes rolled to the back of his head before letting out a choked groan. “It's really hard to think while your doing that.”

Carlos chuckled and stop his movements on the head of Cecil's cock. Cecil let an appeased sigh before thinking about the question Carlos had just asked him.

“Khoshekh?” He finally said.

“Yes, good.” Carlos said with a mischievous grin. “I'll need you to remember that word in case this next activity is a bit too much for you to handle.” 

“What are you planning?” Cecil wasn't frightened. He knew Carlos wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but still his words were a bit alarming.

Carlos didn't answer him. Instead, the man grabbed for the thin piece of steel on the bed and began coating it with lube. Carlos grabbed the tip of Cecil's penis before looking back into his boyfriend's eyes. 

“Trust me?” Carlos said. It sounded more like a promise rather than a question but Cecil shook his head nonetheless.

Carlos took the thin rod and slowly began to insert it into the slit of Cecil's cock. Cecil let out a loud gasp causing Carlos to still his movements as he looked up at his boyfriend in a panic. 

“What's wrong? Does it hurt?”

“No.” Cecil said as he eyed the metal rod now sticking out of his cock. “It's just...I never had anything inserted into my penis before.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Carlos asked.

“N-No.” Carlos said truthfully. He wanted to see where Carlos was going with this. Plus it wasn't like he was feeling any discomfort from having the tiny rod inside him.

Carlos continue to move the rod deeper into his cock and still Cecil felt nothing. It was only when the metal instrument was halfway in that Cecil began to feel a tingle inside his cock. 

“Um...Carlos, I'm starting to feel something.” Cecil said as he felt the tingling sensation spreading throughout his cock.

“Good or bad?” Carlos slipped the rod in deeper and Cecil felt it hit something that cause his whole vision to go white. 

“Oh my god! Carlos!” Cecil screamed, his upper body shaking violently against the headboard. 

“I'll take that as good.” Carlos said with a grin before slowly twirling the rod inside his slit.

“Oh C-Carlos...ah...oh....ngh...beautiful...ah..ah...perfec-OH GOD Carlos!” Cecil didn't know what Carlos was hitting inside him. A nerve, a vein, whatever it was it felt absolutely wonderful. The metal rod moved deeper inside him and the sensation grew more intense. His body was practically convulsing on the bed in pleasure. His vision getting whiter and whiter with every thrust and twirl of the rod. 

“So good...so good...” Cecil muttered as felt a suddenly bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh no...n-no...CARLOS!” Cecil tried to warned but it was too late. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cock shot out straight hot jets of white cum onto Carlos' face. 

Cecil tried to make an apology but it came out as a loud scream as his body continued to orgasm.  
His toes curled against the bedsheets.  
His cuffed arms shook violently against the metal bars of the headboard.

He watched as cum rapidly squirted out of his penis, passing by the metal instrument still inside him like it wasn't even there. It took a few seconds before his spasm finally stopped. 

“Wow!” Carlos said with his now-reddened and cum-covered face. “That...was amazing.” 

“You have no ideal.” Cecil sighed as he rested his head against the headboard. He felt like he should be embarrassed. He didn't expect to be the first one to come being the more experience one and all. However, Carlos had surprised him. He wasn't aware that the man knew so much about foreplay or whatever the hell that was he had just had done to him.

Cecil heard what sounded like the sound of skin slapping against each other, he wasn't sure if he was imagining it as he was a bit in a haze due to his afterglow, but he turned his droopy eyes towards the front of the bed anyway. He was met with the glorious site of Carlos slowly masturbating in front of him.

“I swear, if you end tonight by cumming into your hand, I'll never let you touch me again.” Cecil said weakly.

“I have no means to end the night so quickly.” Carlos said as he licked away some of the cum that had landed on his lips. “ But I do need a bit of relief after the performance you just gave.”

Cecil watched as Carlos took one of his hands to stroked his thick cock, the other was used to fondle his huge balls, all while Carlos remain staring down at Cecil.

“Hey! Uncuff me so I can help.” Cecil whined as he gestured to the metal handcuffs by shaking his wrist. 

“Oh, but you are helping, sweetie.” Carlos groaned the last part out causing Cecil now limp penis to twitch a little. “You...handcuffed...skin completely flush, body covered in sweat, with splatters of cum covering your stomach. It makes for a nice scene to jack off to.” 

Where had this Carlos come from? Cecil could have sworn that it was only minutes ago that Carlos had been standing in front of him all nervous and blushing. Now here he was wearing a devilish grin on his face as he furiously masturbated over Cecil. 

Cecil watched as Carlos' hands moved faster on his cock. The skin of his shaft moving in a hypnotic yet erotic up and down motion. His balls being pinched and pull by his own fingers. The tip of his penis, glistening with pre-cum and what look to be actually cum from Cecil's earlier orgasm. 

Cecil pouted. It had to be almost an hour now and still he had yet to touch Carlos and, to add insult to injury, here he was teasing Cecil by palming his own self in front of the paler man. Cecil really wanted to touch that massive cock or at least....get a taste. 

“Carlos.” 

The steamy tone of his boyfriend's voice caught Carlos' attention. He looked at Cecil face to see the man slowly sticking out his tongue. He lewdly licked it across his lips before pulling the teasing pink appendage back into his mouth. 

Carlos eyes lit up once his mind put together what Cecil hinting at. He continued to stroke his cock as he walked over to the side of the bed. He stopped in front of Cecil's face, his cock mere inches away from the boy's mouth.

“Want this?” Carlos teased as he gave a long pull to his dick.

Cecil didn't answer. He just opened his mouth as wide as he could as he looked up at Carlos with waiting eyes.

Carlos grabbed a hold of the back of Cecil's white hair before propping one of his legs on the bed to bring his cock closer to Cecil's face. Carlos' dick was now mere centimeters away from Cecil mouth. Cecil inhaled and let out a content sigh as he smelled the musk coming off the man's balls. However, he didn't have time to enjoy the scent as he suddenly found his mouth be filled with Carlos' thick brown cock. 

Cecil moaned as he tasted the salty flesh of his boyfriend's hot penis as it slid across his tongue. He relaxed the back of his throat as he pushed his head forward to try to take in more of his boyfriend's cock. He failed as the handcuffs only allowed his body to move only so far. God, how he wished his hands were free so that he take hold of Carlos' plump butt and push his thick dick further inside him. 

“C-Cecil, are you sure?” Carlos had caught on to Cecil's attempt at deep-throating him. At first, his eyes seem to glaze over with lust at the idea but now they appeared to show a sign of hesitation. As his mouth was currently occupied by his boyfriend's massive length, Cecil could only gaze longingly at Carlos hoping that would be enough of a reply. Apparently, it was as Carlos took a tighter grip of Cecil hair and pushed his dick further into the man's wet orifice. 

“God! Cecil!” Carlos hoarsely screamed. His breathe was coming out in short pants now and his hips were slightly shaking. “It's so hot, wet...and tight.” 

Cecil felt Carlos' dick hit the back of his throat, the shaft throbbing on his tongue, it's vein pulsating against the wet appendage. He felt the man's balls resting against his chin. Cecil nose was bury deep in the Carlos' honey bush which was almost as soft and gorgeous as the hair on his head. He moaned at the strong scent of musk and sweat surrounded him. 

“Oh god!” Carlos shouted as Cecil's moan vibrated through his dick. “I'm sorry, Cecil, but I need to...”

Carlos didn't even bother to finish his statement. He pulled his cock out of Cecil's mouth until only the tip was still in. At first, Cecil was confused but then, without warning, Carlos slammed back into his mouth. It was only due to years of experience that Cecil didn't gag from the sudden thrust. He felt Carlos pull out again before slamming back in, this time even faster. He did it again and again, each thrust stronger and faster than the last. 

“Cecil...fuck....you're mouth...ngh...feels so damn good.” Carlos said through grunts as he continued to piston into his boyfriend's mouth. “So fucking hot...and tight!”

Cecil mouth was starting to hurt and he could feel his own saliva beginning to pour down his chin, but despite all this he was still highly aroused. He could feel his newly-achieved erection standing straight up, silver rod free as it had slipped out during his cock awakening. 

Hearing his boyfriend's heated moans and heavy breathing was nothing short of erotic, especially since Cecil knew he was the one responsible for everything Carlos was feeling at the moment. 

“Yes, Carlos! Fuck my mouth! Fuck my mouth!” Cecil mentally screamed. “Do what me whatever you feel fit.”

In between Carlos' thrust, Cecil felt the man's cock shake violently on his tongue as well as feel a small squirt of cum hit the back of his throat. Cecil tried to relax his throat even more as he knew was about to happen. 

“AAAAH!” Carlos screamed as his cock emptied into Cecil's mouth. 

Cecil tried to capture every salty drop of his boyfriend's release but was interrupted as he felt Carlos pull completely out of his mouth. Cecil only had a chance to let out a wail of displeasure before suddenly feeling the same hot liquid that had been previous spilling into his mouth now being shot across his cheeks. Cecil could only sit there a listening to Carlos passionate scream as he empty himself on Cecil's face. 

Carlos let out a content sigh as the last of his cum drip off the head of his penis and onto Cecil's chin. He bent down and wiped some of the cum covering Cecil eyes before giving him a gently kiss on one of the eye lids.

“That was for earlier.” Carlos whispered.

Cecil was now painfully hard. He opened his eyes and looked at Carlos with pure need laced within his eyes.

“Carlos...” Cecil began, feeling the drops of cum that were hanging off his upper lip enter his mouth as he spoke. Carlos gave a pleased smile as he watch the his boyfriend swallow down his cum with a delightful expression. 

“Please fuck me.” Cecil begged. He knew it would take a while before Carlos was up again but God did he need the man's dick this second. He could feel his asshole twitching we need for the man's cock. He wanted that thick brown cock so deep inside him that he wouldn't be able to sit for days. His past lovers had jump at the chance to do anal when it was their first time, some of them even was so excited that they did it without lube, the bastards. However, here he was begging Carlos for probably the fifth time tonight to fuck him and yet he could still see that devilish glint in the man's eyes that let him know he was in for a long wait. 

“Let's get you clean up first.” Carlos walked away from the bed and out of the room. Cecil couldn't see what he was doing but he could hear sounds of clattering coming from the kitchen. A few minutes later Carlos walked back into the room with what appeared to be a wet cloth and cup of water.

Carlos took the cool cloth and began wiping his semen off Cecil face. He then took the cup in his hand and angled it against Cecil's mouth.

“Here drink this.” 

Cecil opened his mouth against the rim of the cup and felt ice cold water pour slowly into his mouth. He felt his skin begin to cool off as the water slid down his dry throat. It was weird, he hadn't realized how thirsty he was until now. He guessed all his screams and sweating from earlier had really worn him out. Once the cup was empty, Carlos set it and the wet cloth on the nightstand nearby. 

“Why are you so perfect?” Cecil asked though it sounded more like a statement to himself rather than a real question. 

“I'm not you just think I am.” Carlos chuckled. 

“Because you are...” Cecil insisted. 

“Your smart, beautiful, and caring.” Cecil began to blush before he continued. “You know, on the way over here, I was thinking about how you weren't going to be so good at this...you know...sex.” 

Carlos eyes widened in shock.“I'm good?”

Cecil looked into Carlos' eyes to see if the man was joking, but no. It appeared he was completely surprised by Cecil's statement. 

“Carlos,are you serious? You just gave me one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had in my life, plus you did things to me that no one has ever done. Was me cumming on your face, screaming out in pleasure, and unable to form complete sentence not enough proof to show you what an amazing sex god you are?” 

“Oh, I thought those were just natural reactions to being touched so intimately.” Carlos smiled. “I spent days studying and asking for advice, both online and in real life, on the best ways to please you.” Carlos seemed to have reverted back to the nervous teen Cecil had opened the door to only hours ago. 

“I really wanted to make this night about you, Cecil, because you're the best boyfriend I...any guy really... could have. So for you to say that makes me really happy, because I really wanted you to enjoy yourself tonight.”

Cecil felt his cheeks blushing bright red. Now he understood why Carlos was prolonging entering him. His Carlos, his perfect, beautiful Carlos was trying to focus only on him and his needs. 

“You're...You’re a dork.” Cecil finally said, which was his common way of telling Carlos that he loved him.

“Yes, but I'm your dork.” Carlos kissed Cecil on the lips. It started off slow and gentle but grew heated as their tongues entered each others mouth and started fighting for dominance. Carlos won in the end, which Cecil gladly accepted as he moaned with pleasure at feeling Carlos' tongue thoroughly exploring his mouth. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds more as they both were in a desperate need for oxygen. They finally parted, their breathes coming out in short pants as the look at each other with deep longing. 

At the corner of his eye, Cecil caught sight of Carlos' newly restored hard-on. He smiled and looked back at Carlos with carnal look in his eyes. 

“You know what would make me really feel good.” Cecil said in a husky tone. “If you take this handcuffs off me and fuck me until I can't think straight.”

Carlos smiled and Cecil heart leaped in his chest as it looked like he was finally going to be fuck tonight. Carlos walked to the plastic box on the floor and pulled out a small key. He walked slowly back towards Cecil, his dick bobbing which each step he took, and use the key to unlocked the handcuffs.

With his hands now free, Cecil quickly pulled down his boyfriend's face and gave him a deep kiss, this one more eager than the last.

“Please, Carlos.” He panted, breaking away from the man's lips. 

The devilish grin once again appeared on Carlos' face. 

“I have to prepare you first.” He said,lightly kissing his boyfriend neck. 

“Yes, prepare.” Cecil said as if in almost in a trance as he felt his boyfriend's kiss begin to move down to his chest. “But then after that fucking...right?” 

Carlos didn't respond, he seem to be too busy kissing his way down Cecil's body. He paused once he got to Cecil's cock. Cecil let out a whimper as he felt Carlos' warm breathe lightly blow against his throbbing length. 

Carlos began to pepper Cecil's cock with soft kisses,starting from the head all the way down to the man's balls. 

“Carlos, Please!” Cecil begged again, this time sounding as if he was about to go into tears. If Carlos didn't fuck him right this second, he swore he was going to go insane.

“Now, hold on a second, Cecil. You've gotten your fair taste of me, isn't it only fair that you return the favor?”

Carlos began to nibble and lick lightly at Cecil's cock to which Cecil could only respond with several short weeps. Carlos then took his tongue and dragged in agonizingly slow across the top of Cecil's penis. 

“God damn you!” Cecil cursed as he felt his entire body shake with pleasure.

“Your cock tastes amazing.” Carlos said, dragging his tongue down his boyfriends shaft. He chuckled at the amount of profanity that poured from the man's lips before continuing. “Your cock somehow has the combination of tasting sweet and salty. Probably has something to do with all the tasty droplets that been coming out of here.” 

Carlos took the thumb of one of his hands and began to use it to roughly massage the slit of Cecil's cock. The action turned Cecil into a gasping mess. His body shook wildly and soon he was unknowingly thrusting his hips upward, silently begging Carlos for more. 

“It kinda of hard to decide which one I like tasting more. Your ass, your cock...or maybe your nuts.” 

Cecil didn't even have a chance to blink before feeling Carlos' mouth completely engulf his ball sack. 

“Carlos! Beautiful...AH...Carlos!” Cecil was now gripping the sheets, almost ripping them, as he tried not to lose himself in the sensation of Carlos' mouth. He felt the man suck deeply onto his balls as Carlos' hot and rough tongue played with the sensitive flesh. Each lick and suck caused a jolt of pleasure to run through Cecil's entire body. He knew he wouldn't last much longer if this continued. 

“Car-ngh...Carlos! Baby, please! Fuck me...ah..ah...fuck me! Don't...oh god...don't want to cum like this.”

Carlos gave one last hard suck before releasing Cecil balls from his mouth.

“Oh god!” Cecil panted. Parts of his hair was plastered to his sweating and flushed face but, despite how he looked, he sounded quite relieved. “A couple more seconds of that and I swear I would have...” 

Cecil never finish his sentence as he was too distracted by Carlos coating his fingers with lube once again.

“Why so quiet? I thought you wanted me to fuck you.” Carlos said. Cecil could tell it was suppose to come out as a teasing but he could trace the bit of worry in his boyfriend's voice.

“Yes. It's just so surprising to see that your finally about to do it.” Cecil, in his desperate state, almost wanted to add that Carlos could forgo the use of lube but thought better of it. Yes, he technically wasn't a virgin but it had still been quite a while since the last time he had sex. Cecil didn't have the chance to weigh the pros and cons of lube or to not lube because, before he even had the chance to decide, Carlos was already pushing one of his fingers inside him. 

At first, Cecil tightened at the sudden intrusion but quickly relaxed his body to allow Carlos easier entry. Carlos was only starting out with one finger. Cecil could feel the singular digit as it slid deeper inside him, only stopping once Carlos' knuckle hit the rim of his asshole. Carlos pulled his finger out before slowly pushing it back in, again and again, until he heard Cecil let out a tiny mewl. 

“Carlos, hurry.” Cecil begged.

Carlos added another finger to his task, causing Cecil to let out a deep moan. 

“Have to to make sure your properly prepared. Wouldn't want to hurt you.” Carlos said in a cocky tone. 

“Hurt me? Huh, you must think highly of yourself and that little thing between your legs.” Cecil was obviously lying. Carlos' length was of the norm and the girth of it was quite massive. However, he was hoping that his taunting would provoke his boyfriend into silencing him with his cock up his ass. 

Carlos frowned.

“Hmm, If you still have the ability to talk, then I must not be preparing you right. Let's see if I can fix that.”

Carlos added another finger before plunging the three digits inside the man's ass with piston like speed. Cecil body spasmed on the bed as he kept feeling the three treacherous fingers spread open his hole, thrusting in his hot tight ass, and almost, just barely, hitting his prostate. 

Cecil bit down on the nearest pillow and let out a muffled sob. He knew Carlos was purposely keep his fingers out of reach just to torture him...and it was working.

“Okay, you win!” Cecil finally cried. 

Carlos fingers froze.

“Your dick is perfect and huge and...God...I need it right now.”

Cecil felt Carlos' fingers pull out of him. Cecil looked down at his boyfriend who seem to be looking rather pleased with himself. 

“Good.” Carlos said before placing the tube of lube back into the white plastic box. As Cecil looked closer it appeared like Carlos was getting something else from the box. He even heard what sounded liked something hitting the floor. However, all that was forgotten as Cecil felt the weight of the bed shift and watch as Carlos climbed over him, his sexy brown body looking heavenly as always and his hands toy-free.

Carlos shifted on the bed until he was sitting on his ankles, he then pulled Cecil in for a kiss before adjusting the man's body so that he was in the same position. The only difference being that Cecil was now facing the mirror across from the bed, his view of Carlos completely hidden by his back.

Cecil felt something long, something smooth and thick sliding itself playfully up and down his ass crack. Carlos pushed his hips forward and the thing slipped deeper into his crack. Cecil's eyes widen with realization.

“Yes, Carlos! Yes!” Cecil exclaimed as he ground onto Carlos' cock. 

“You really want this,don't you.” Carlos teased as he put his hands on Cecil's hip to keep him from grinding any further against his cock. 

“God yes!” Cecil sobbed. Cecil never thought he would be at a point at his life where he would be desperately pleading for another man's dick, yet here he was. His asshole was twitching like crazy and his dick was pulsating with the need to cum. He swear if Carlos didn't fuck him soon he would probably black out from blue balls.

“You want my cock inside your ass? Thrusting so deep into you that you can feel it in your throat.”

“Yes!”

“It pumping inside you, so hot and thick. Plunging into your tight ass until it's filled with my creamy cum.” 

Carlos' words were turning Cecil brain into mush. The man was telling him exactly what he wanted yet giving him none of it. Why was he torturing him this way? 

“Is that what you want , my daringly Cecil.” 

Carlos pushed his dick into Cecil's ass so that only the tip of it was touching the rim of his asshole. This alone was enough to send Cecil's body into a spasm.

“Yes, Carlos! Please....please...”

“Well, too bad.”

Cecil couldn't exactly describe what happened next even though he saw the actions with his own glazed-over eyes. He watched as Carlos used his long arms to grab something off the floor and before he knew it Cecil had something cold and metallic filling up his ass. 

“Carlos whhaaa...” Cecil's sentence broke off into a scream as he felt the sudden intrusion in his ass begin to vibrate.

“That's it,Cecil, take it all.” Carlos whispered into Cecil's ear while pushing the foreign object further inside him. “Doesn't it feel great?” 

Cecil wanted scream. Whatever was inside him was laying directly on his prostate as he shook throughout his entire ass. It did felt good, it felt so fucking good. But it wasn't Carlos.

Cecil looked at the mirror that was across from the bed. His entire body was covered in sweat, his skin glowing bright pink, and his eyes glinting with lust. He looked down towards Carlos' hand and saw the device that was the sudden cause of his trembling state. It was a dildo, it was a smooth shiny dildo that was sending waves after waves of pleasure throughout center of his ass. 

In the mirror Cecil saw Carlos grabbed the end of the metallic toy. He then both watched and felt his boyfriend shove the dildo in and out of him in a repeated fast pace motion. Cecil opened his mouth, letting out a silent scream as the new movement was sending his nerves into overdrive.

This was it. Cecil knew he was about to cum. Cecil could feel the tightening in his cock once again, as well as see the droplets of semen forming on the head of his penis. However, Cecil knew that once he came this time he would be done for the night. And he couldn't end things like this, not when he had yet to feel the throbbing sensation of Carlos' cock buried deep into him. 

“Kh...Khoshekh.” Cecil panted. He felt the dildo stop midway into his ass.

“What?”Carlos asked.

“Khoshekh, Khoshekh, Khoshekh.” Cecil repeated over and over again until he felt tears running down his cheeks.

Carlos immediately pulled out the dildo, dropping it on the floor, before taking his boyfriend's face and comforting him by kissing away his tears.

“God damn it, Carlos. I can't take it anymore please just...” Cecil didn't even feel he had enough energy to finish his sentence. He was tired and worn out and yet his body was still aching for Carlos to fuck him.

“I'm sorry.” Carlos said in between kisses. “I went too far.” Carlos grabbed a hold of Cecil's ass cheek's and pulled them apart. He then took his cock and place the tip of it at the entrance of Cecil's hole. 

“I'll finally give you what you want.” With one hard thrust, Carlos shoved himself balls-deep into Cecil's ass. Cecil let out a scream loud enough to echo throughout the entire house as he finally felt his boyfriend's cock inside him. It was hot, massive, and stretching him to the point of almost breaking him, but it was Carlos' dick and that was all that mattered to Cecil at the moment. 

“Jesus, so hot...so tight.” Carlos grunted, “Cecil, I'm going to starting moving now. Do you think you'll be able to handle it.”

“Fuck me, Carlos. Fuck me.” Cecil begged. 

Carlos pulled out of Cecil ass, cursing at the man's wonderful tightness as he did, until his head was the only thing left within the man ass; he quickly slammed back in, hitting Cecil's prostate in the process. 

“More.” Cecil croaked as his vision went briefly white. 

Carlos pulled out again before slamming back in, this time quicker than the last. He repeated the motion, going faster with each thrust, all while shouting in pleasure as he did. “Gods...ah...your-ngh....ass....amazing!” Carlos screamed as he pounded into Cecil ass, his balls making a hard slapping sound against the man's cheeks with each plunge. 

“Yes! Good! Fuck me...Fuuaaagh!” Cecil screamed as he felt his climax finally hit him. He knew he wasn't going to last for long. He was surprised he had held up for a long as he had. Cecil watched as jets of cum erupted from his penis, only to land on his thighs and chest. He tried to catch his breathe while at the same time encouraging his boyfriend to keep on fucking him as he felt Carlos still pounding away at his ass. 

“Oh god, Cecil! Oh god! Oh fuck! Fuck...Fuuuggahh!” The sudden clench of Cecil ass triggered Carlos on release; Carlos felt his cum overflow inside Cecil's ass, some even spilling out of the man's crack. 

“My perfect Carlos....my wonderful, sweet Carlos.” Cecil whispered before slowly blacking out. 

Cecil opened his eyes to see the sun shining in from the bedroom windows. He looked around to see Carlos sleeping right beside him. His body covered in both sweat and trails of cum. 

Cecil attempted to move but only ended up letting out a groan as he felt a slight pain coming from his bottom. 

“Cecil, what's wrong?” Carlos moaned as he awoke from his slumber. 

“Nothing.” Cecil chuckled. “Just forgot that it's been a while. What happened last night?” 

“Oh nothing.” Carlos said as he propped his head on his arms. “We just gave each other the most intense orgasm ever before blacking out on ourselves. How do you feel?” 

“Like I just had the best sex of my life... so fine I guess. Though I am going to be a little sore these next few days.” Cecil said as he moved his body closer to Carlos.

“I'm sorry,” Carlos said sheepishly. “about going a bit overboard last night.” Carlos said sheepishly. 

“As you should be.” Cecil huffed. He then looked at the worried look on his boyfriend's face and smiled. “Though considering how good you were. I guess I can't complain that much. Just next time tone it down on the foreplay.” 

Carlos eyes lit up.

“Next time? You mean despite how far I took it, you still feel comfortable having sex with me again.”

“Again, thrice, for eternity. Your call, love.” 

Without warning, Cecil was suddenly pulled into a deep kiss that seemed to last for minutes but could have only been a few seconds. 

“I'm glad to hear that.” Carlos said, breaking the kiss. “Because I have some ideas for next time.” 

“Uh oh! What do you mean by ideas?” Cecil asked, giving his boyfriend a wary stare. 

“Oh don't worry. I won't take it as far as I did last night. However...” 

“However?” Cecil questioned.

“How do you feel about going into a sex shop?”

Cecil just smiled at his perfectly, dorky boyfriend.


End file.
